A wire harness protector described in Patent Literature 1 includes a resin plate covering a plurality of wires which configure a wire harness. A plurality of excavated portions are recessed into a panel surface of the plate. The excavated portions are configured by stripe-shaped channels extending successively and seamlessly in a direction inclined with respect to an extension direction of each wire, and are arranged so as to be mutually parallel.